zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Rise/Chapter 4. Denial
...As Air Enters Her Lungs... "Illia, this is not going to work in any way possible. How you talked us into it actually scares me more than how you came up with this idea." I said to Illia as I look away. Some how Illia got everyone to take off their clothes to seduce a guard. I'm tied up in the back to make it seem like they didn't want anything to do with me. "Sssssh! Here they come! Get ready Argorok. When they put down their swords, get one and strike." Illia reminds me as she ties a rag around my mouth and eyes. I nod and wait for the guards to come. And surely they did, I think. "Hey boys, you guys wanna have your break early?" Illia says in a seducing tone. The guards make no noise. "Uhhh.... yeah! Come guys, don't keep us waiting!" Marie jumps out into the conversation. "Yeah, we even tied Argorok up cause he didn't wanna "play" with us." Illia says. "Yeah, so come... join us... cuties?" Saria awkwardly says. I chuckle to myself. Suddenly everything goes quiet. What are they doing? Grr... Saria... Suddenly I feel a breeze come in to cell. They must have took down the barrier no. There's movement and muffling. I hear metal drop to floor and cling. Then its silent again. I wiggle my way to the metal slowly and carefully. I try to make it as silent and as possible. But it's still very scary because there isn't much noise being made. As I get a little more away from the corner I was in, noise slowly makes its way to my ears. I can hear what I think is Illia moaning and breathing heavily. Seems like she's starting to enjoy it... Relyt won't be happy about this at all. He's understanding, maybe he'll let her slide? ... Or cut off her head? "Oh my gosh. You guys are great! Saria! Marie! Come over and join us!" Illia yells to them excitedly and out of breath. I stop. Everything is silent again. Then I hear foot steps going in the opposite direction as me. I don't move for a second, trying piece things together. I, no warning, wiggle faster than last to their equipment. I start reaching out with my arms looking for the weapons. I feel all over the ground trying find something. Nothing. I scoot up more and try again. I feel the cold of metal. I feel the edge to see if its sharp, it is. I cut the rags around my wrist and take off the rags covering my eyes with fear and curiosity. I see Marie crying as Lizalfos feel her body. I see a Lizalfos on top of Illia. Saria's neck is being licked by a Lizalfos. She opens her eyes to see me running at it. I chop its head off. I turn my body as I slash again to hit the Lizalfos touching Marie. Its splits in half. The Lizalfos on Illia looks up and tries to run at me but Illia keeps it on her. I thrust the blade into its side. Illia throws it off her and wipes her lips. I run and hold Saria. "That plan wouldn't have worked in a million years." I say to Illia. "All it took was once." She said with a smile. The girls quickly throw their clothes on and we run out the cell as I throw the sword back in there. The hall that we're running down gets darker and darker til it's pitch black. "I can't see!" Saria yells out. "Hurry! Keep running!" Illia shouts out. "How do you even know we're going the right way?" I ask out. "Keep running!" Saria says again. Her voice sounded slightly demented that time... Light suddenly began to shine out. We kept running to the brightness until we were falling down. I get up and dust myself off. I look behind us and see nothing but a wall of flesh. I look around to see that we were indeed inside of something. I saw veins beating and pumping blood through them. We begin walking forward. "EEERRRRAHHHHH!" a lizalfos screams from behind us. We turn and see at least 10 of them. "Fuck! What do we do!?!" I yell out. A red lizalfos charges a ball of energy and throws it at us. We duck and it blows a hole out. I look out to see clouds. "There! Go you guys! Get out! I'll hold them off!" Illia says as she pushes Saria and Marie to the hole. Marie falls out and Saria almost does. "Go Argorok. Save the world." Illia says as she pushes me to Saria. I knock her out and fall as well. Everything slows down. I keep starring at Illia. Her eyes turn black and she walks forward unbuttoning her button up shirt. What the fuck? Illia? Is she... No! She can't be! I need to ask Relyt... RELYT! I need to find him! He might know some answers to this, to Majora, to everything. I have to hurry, he's the only one who can help save Hyrule! I can't do it alone! I need to get Marie and Illia now. I look forward and see that Marie is pretty far away from me and Saria who's just a couple feet below me. I look back to see what we were in. I can't really say what it was but looks like a insect with wings, like a flying roach. I look down again as I position my body to dive down and grab Saria and Marie. "Okay! Get ready!" I say. "Argorok, where are we gonna go!?!" Marie ask out as I grab her with my left arm because Saria clutches my chest in my right. "To find Relyt. FARORE'S WIND!" I scream out as a green ball swirls around us and we vanish. << Past Next >>